beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Killer Deathscyther
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-85 Booster Killer Deathscyther 2Vortex Hunter on July 1st, 2017. Description Takara Tomy's Killer Deathscyther is an Attack Type Energy Layer that features a hooded skull facing forwards, unlike previous iterations where the skull was seen from a side profile, holding a large scythe, meant to represent the Layer's namesake, the personification of Death otherwise known as the Grim Reaper. The Layer is made up of six blades. Like its predecessor Dark Deathscyther, two of the blades are made of colored plastic that are sloped to allow for small amounts of Upper Attack and Destabilization, the other four blades are made of clear plastic and are not sloped, meant for Burst Attack. As part of the God Layer System, Killer Deathscyther features a gimmick; the colored blade has a translucent blade that freely slides to create a "Double Strike". In theory the translucent blade is meant to slide back due to Centrifugal Force, then once the Beyblade slows down due to contact with the opponent, the translucent blade slides forward, due to moving at the Layer's original speed, and strikes the opponent a second time. In practice however, the translucent blade has too little mass to affect the opponent in any noticeable way and the Beyblade is most likely to rebound away from the opponent before the translucent blade has time to shift forward. Furthermore, to accommodate the gimmick, the colored blades are too thick and too shallow of an angle for their intended Upper Attack and Destabilization to be successful. Finally, the translucent blade fails to even clear the colored blade so it cannot make contact with the opponent at all. Compared to its predecessors, Killer Deathscyther has a much more aggressive and recoil heavy design in order to give it greater Attack potential, making it ill-suited for the Defense and Stamina Combinations Deathscyther and Dark Deathscyther were infamous for and the blades are still compact which limits the damage the Layer can do, making Killer Deathscyther ill suited for Attack Combinations as well. Furthermore, Killer Deathscyther is incredibly unbalanced which diminishes its Stamina even further, while this can create some degree of Destabilization potential to make up for the shallow angle of the colored blades, other Layers such as Alter Chronos can do the same while holding greater Stamina. Overall Takara Tomy's Killer Deathscyther features a design too compact for Attack and too recoil heavy and unbalanced for Defense and Stamina and its God Ability is intrusive to the design and fails to function. As such Killer Deathscyther is outclassed by many other Layers such as Sieg Xcalibur and Legend Spriggan for Attack, Alter Chronos for Defense, Guardian Kerbeus and Deep Chaos for Stamina and even its predecessor Dark Deathscyther for both Defense and Stamina. As such, Takara Tomy's Killer Deathscyther is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-82 Killer Deathscyther 2Vortex Hunter (black and silver, translucent blue God Chip) * B-95 Random Booster Vol. 8 Shelter Regulus.5S.Tw - 03: Killer Deathscyther Quarter Loop * BG-08 Random Layer Collection Vol. 8 - 03: Killer Deathscyther Gallery Takara Tomy LayerKillerDeathscyther.png|Killer Deathscyther (Official Image) Killer Deathscyther (B-95 03 Ver).png|Killer Deathscyther Quarter Loop (B-95 03) Killer Deathscyther (RLC 8 03 Ver).png|Killer Deathscyther (Random Layer Collection Vol. 8 03) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy